Behind These Hazel Eyes
by CyanideSweet
Summary: Bella se casaria con Edward, pero un llamado de ultima hora a esta le deja saber que la boda sigue en pie... con otra novia. Ella reconstruye su vida, y cuando siente que es Feliz, su móvil anuncia que el pasado vuelve, de una forma u otra. AU/TH.
1. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de SMeyer, yo solo juego con ellos. **

Sabia que no te merecía, pero no podías romperme así, no _tenias _que romperme así.

Aun te recuerdo. Recuerdo…

_Tus brazos a mí alrededor, apretándome__  
__Todo se sentía tan bien,__  
__irrompible, _

_Como si nada pudiera salir mal __  
Ahora no puedo respirar  
__No, no puedo dormir._

_Apenas puedo resistir._

Me estoy cayendo en un pozo, pero nadie hace esfuerzo por sacarme. Me estoy perdiendo dentro de mí, pero nadie quiere encontrarme. Estoy _gritando por ti_, pero nadie me oye. Estoy llorando y nadie me ve.

Te extraño, amor. Aunque no tendría que volver a llamarte así. Me lo prohibí a mi misma. También como me prometí que no me volverías a ver mis ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que derrame. Tampoco me volverías a ver. Era la promesa mas dura. Aunque podía cumplirla. No me verías a mí, estarías viendo a una persona totalmente distinta. Me verías entera.

Pero…

_Aquí estoy, una vez más._

_Estoy echa pedazos._

_No puedo negarlo, no puedo fingir,_

_Pensé que eras el indicado._

_Destrozada, por dentro._

_Pero no veras las lagrimas _

_Que lloro detrás de estos ojos_

_Avellana. _

Tu sabias todo de mi, por eso sabias que hacer. Siempre perdonaba tus juegos. Pero ese dia, te pasaste.

Sentía mi cuerpo desvanecerse con cada palabra que decías. Con cada frase, cada pausa, se restaba un latido de mi pobre corazón. Todo mi mundo se evaporo en un instante, y lo que quedaba de tus promesas, era solo un vestido de ocasión. Un vaporoso, blanco y sedoso vestido. Huellas de tu crueldad. Años, días, horas fingiendo ser feliz. Riendo conmigo.

Cada beso, cada abrazo, y todos los amaneceres juntos habían sido parte de una farsa.

_Te lo dije todo,_

_Me abrí completamente y te deje entrar._

_Me hiciste sentirme bien, por una _

_Vez en mi vida._

_Ahora todo lo que queda de mi, _

_Es lo que pretendo ser. _

_Tan tranquila, pero tan rota por dentro._

_Por que no puedo respirar,_

_No, no puedo dormir. _

_Apenas puedo resistir._

Y nadie me lo dijo. Y a nadie escuche, por que yo creía saber lo que hacia. No me importo saber que jugabas con las demás chicas, creí que conmigo seria diferente. Pensaba que seriamos todo lo que debíamos ser. Pero no pude. No demostré ser lo suficientemente buena. Y la pequeña zorra de tu hermana, sabía todo. Sabía mi final,pero era "mi mejor amiga" y no podía entrometerse. No podía contarme que su hermano era un bastardo renegado para el cual yo no significaba nada. Simplemente, _No quería. _Me ayudo, buscando un vestido perfecto, una tiara perfecta, unos guantes perfectos, unos zapatos perfectos, todo perfecto, para una novia imperfecta. Todo lo que ahora descansaba en el suelo, hecho pedazos. La tiara en dos partes, el vestido y los guantes, echo jirones en el piso. Los zapatos, sin tacones. Y mis sueños, rotos eternamente. Mis ilusiones, perdidas entre tanta tristeza. Sin esperanzas y con la mirada vacía. Gritos mezclados en suplicas. Llanto mezclado con odio. Usada y luego tirada. Desechable.

_Trágame, después escúpeme._

_Por odiarte me culpo a mi misma. _

_Ahora verte me mata. _

_No, no lloro por fuera._

_No más._

En ese entonces, Quedaba solo una hora para la boda. No podía creerlo. Iba a casarme con Edward Cullen, el amor de mi adolescencia, y ahora también de mi vida. Alice me había acompañado a comprar los zapatos, el vestido, los guantes, la tiara. Todo era tan perfecto. Ja!, que ironía. No me percate que yo era un detalle de mal gusto entre la lujosa decoración, algo que se pasa por alto, como el desperfecto que siempre es usual. Era demasiado normal para el joven de cabellos cobre y ojos esmeraldas. Estaba sentada en la cama de mi cuarto. _Mi antiguo cuarto_, en una hora. Según la hipócrita de "mi amiga del alma", Edward estaba en su casa, preparándose, y allí corría el riesgo de que me viera. Y eso, era mala suerte. Lo que yo no sabía, era que quizás se divertía dándose el lote con la perra de Tanya.

Ya quería estar ahí, bailando al son de un Vals, luego de habar pronunciado las palabras que unirian mi vida con la de mi príncipe para siempre. Pero el no era el príncipe que conocí. Caballeroso, seductor, educado e incapaz de herirme, física o mentalmente. Su mascara caería en poco tiempo y yo sin saberlo.

Y me miraba al espejo, tratando de alisarle arrugas invisibles al vestido. Imaginándome princesa de un cuento sin hada madrina, ni zapatito de cristal. Sonó mi teléfono celular, el que respondí gustosamente luego de ver el nombre de "Edward" en pantalla. No esperaba nada de lo que iba a decirme.

_- Hola bebe, ¿estas listo?_

_- Esto... si… mas bien, no._

_- Entiendo que estés nervioso amor, yo también quiero llegar pronto al altar._

_- Ehh Isabella, creo que no podrá ser._

_- …¿Como?_

_- Mira, no voy a casarme contigo. Quiero a Tanya, ella es diez veces mejor que tu, en todos los aspectos. Tu solo fuiste un juego, ganas de probar lo que nunca había saboreado. No puedo negarte que eres bonita, pero… no cumples mis expectativas. Nunca te quise, y cuando te pedí matrimonio… bueno, se que dirás que estoy loco, pero al menos tienes todo lo que has querido, ¿no?. Tal vez no tengas el paseo al altar, ni el placer de compartir el si conmigo, pero, tienes toda una ruptura digna de recordar. Y tienes el vestido, todo. Tal vez luego te haga llegar un anillo, Isabella. _

_- ¿Qué demonios dices Edward?, ¿estas jugándome una broma?, no caeré tan fácilmente amor, no soy tan ingenua._

_- Oh, si lo eres. Creíste que eras digna de mí. Creíste que pudiste ser la orgullosa portadora de mi apellido, linda. Pero te equivocaste. Ah… se me olvidaba, la boda sigue en pie. Solo con otra novia. Estas invitada, pequeña. No te olvides de quitarte el vestido, Tanya debe lucirse.-_ y corto.

Tuve una crisis que duro aproximadamente una hora. Gritando, llorando, arrase con todo. Mire el reloj y vi la hora. La boda había empezado y yo era una invitada. Baje rápidamente las escaleras y me dirigí hacia mi hermoso Audi A3 negro, regalo de bodas por parte de mis padres. Maneje hasta la iglesia y entre, en el principio de la ceremonia. La rubia se encontraba caminando hacia el novio, hacia_ mi novio. _El "pequeñito" de Alice, llevaba las alianzas. Me abrí paso ante la gente y me senté como una niña obediente en el kinder, es decir, cruzada de piernas y brazos. Se notaba que había estado llorando, pero sonreí entre lágrimas. Demostrándole a todos que no importaba nada de lo que me hicieran. Cualquiera esperaba que me opusiera a la boda, pero estuve completamente callada. En el momento que Tanya iba a ponerle el anillo a Edward, me levante rápidamente y se lo saque de las manos. Voltee, con la mirada atónita de todos, hacia Edward. Lo abofetee y le tire el anillo en la cara. Antes que nadie pudiera hacer nada, tome el otro anillo de la bandeja y con un educado:

_-esto es mío.-_ me retire de la iglesia, con paso firme.

Nadie osó detenerme, tal vez por que me veia mas desquiciada que nunca, o tal vez por que no querían hacerlo. Al salir escuche a Alice quejándose con Jasper y acusándome de "loca esquizofrenica arruina bodas". No me importo.

Y después de cuatro años

_aquí estoy, una vez mas_  
_no puedo negarlo, no puedo fingir._

_Destrozada por dentro,_

_Pero no veras las lágrimas que lloro,_  
_ detrás de estos ojos avellana._

Parada frente a la iglesia, intento crear un recuerdo mejor que el de la boda que no fue. Pero no puedo. Por que siempre estaré desecha, pero el anillo que brilla en mi dedo anular, me recuerda que hay una razón para vivir. Esa razón se llama Jake, tal vez no lo ame como alguna vez ame a Edward, pero me hace mas feliz que el. Por que siempre esta para mi, y yo le correspondo lo mejor que puedo.

_-Amor, llegamos tarde al kinder!- _el grito me saca de mis cavilaciones. Doy un pequeño suspiro nostálgico y volteo. Veo a Jacob en el auto, listo para pasar por nuestro hijo. Sonreí sinceramente y todas las mariposas remontan vuelo, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Por que rehice mi vida, y si, puede decirse que soy feliz. Muy feliz.

"_Behind these hazel eyes"_

Suena el móvil y al ver el nombre en pantalla, descubro que alguien volvió para empañar mi felicidad.

Y su nombre es Edward Cullen.

**BehindthesehazeleyesbehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyesbehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyesbehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyes.**

_Otra vez aquí! Disculpenme por no Seguir "Your worse Nightmare", lo que pasa es que tanto sadismo me deja vacia xD La cancion esta traducida pero es: Behind These Hazel Eyes, de Kelly Clarkson :) y cuando vi el video me vino esta idea y tuve que escribirla. Como ven, tiene final abierto, asi que ustedes eligen: _

_**1_La sigo (Wii:P)**_

_**2_No la sigo.**_

_**3_Vete a la m…(Bueno, esta no) xD**_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado,y si quieren 2 y tercera parte, no duden en perdila xD_

_Xoxo, _

_·#· Sophiee._


	2. Reencuentro problematico

Hice una seña a Jacob y deletree con mis labios, un: "Ve a buscar a James". El me tiro un beso en el aire y acelero el auto. Abrí el celular con un movimiento brusco de la mano y me lo acerque a la oreja.

_-¿Qué diablos quieres, Cullen?- _dije, con voz seca y cargada de furia.

_-Oh Isabella, ¿así tratas a tu Ex prometido?_- Me contesto, partiéndose de risa.

_-Preferirías un: "Hola cariño, ¿te va bien con tu nueva esposa?, ¿tienes hijos asquerosamente bonitos?-_

_-Claro, no sabes lo sexy que suena de tus labios. Simplemente quería decirte que me divorcie. _

_-Ahhh, es la noticia del año, Eddie. ¿Y que quieres que haga ahora?, ¿quieres que vaya corriendo a tus brazos diciendo que nunca deje de amarte, o alguna ridiculez por el estilo?-_

_-Realmente, esperaba que te hicieras la dura, pero si tu me lo pones fácil, mejor._

_-Escúchame, bastardo renegado, yo no volvería contigo, ni por todo el oro del mundo-_

_-Enserio? Descuida Isabella, se la forma perfecta para hacer que vuelvas a mi de inmediato-_

_-De que hablas?... Edward, Edward!- _el sonido de la línea vacía me enfureció.

Maldito idiota!. Tire el celular contra el suelo, haciendo que se rompa en mil pedazos. Grite desaforada, histérica. ¿De que mierda hablaba??, ¿que era capaz de hacer??. Ya me lo imaginaba. Cullen era uno de esas personas que no se detienen hasta conseguir lo que quieren. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, y unas palabras que hicieron que se me erizase el vello.

_-Me extrañaste, Bellita?._

Deje de respirar. Sabía quien era el único que me había llamado así alguna vez. Voltee, para encontrarme con mi pasado.

Y ahí estaba el. Esplendido, hermoso, como siempre. Con la sonrisa que me hacia perder la cordura.

_-Bueno, al menos sigo deslumbrándote, linda- _dijo, con la voz aterciopelada que había aprendido a odiar, en los últimos cuatro años. Puso su mano en mi cuello, y me acerco lentamente a el. Oh por dios! Iba a besarme. ¿Debía dejarme llevar? ¿O debería gritarle y Salir corriendo? Por un lado lo odiaba, y quería irme de allí, con paso firme y la frente en alto. Pero, por otro… un beso no significaba nada. Jacob no tendría que enterarse y esto se terminaría aquí. Mi debate mental se interrumpió en el momento que sentí una de sus manos, en la parte baja de mi espalda. Si, ahí mismo.

Me separe de el bruscamente y le atice un rodillazo en las joyas de la familia. Lo vi inclinarse de dolor y le dirigí un segundo rodillazo, esta vez al estomago. Se contorsiono, gritando.

_-No soy una de tus putas, cullen!_

Voltee hacia la iglesia, me hice la señal de la cruz, y me marche. Con paso firme. Lo oí gritar maldiciones que un marinero envidiaría. Mi nombre se repetía en su boca, como la espuma en el mar.

Y entonces supe que no había retorno. No iba a dejarme tranquila. Nunca más.

**BehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyes,**

_Otro chapter! Lo siento, es super corto, pero necesitaba actualizar xD La inspiración me agarra desprovista XP Quiero pasar los 15 rewiews xD Vamos, si es poca cosa. Agradezco a todas las alertas, favorite y rewiews del chapter anterior :) (L)_

_Xoxo…_

_·#· Sophiee._


	3. Matame, pero no le hagas daño

Fui hasta casa caminando, y llegue agotada. Cuarenta calles! Tenía una buena contextura física, pero… mi mente iba cargada de problemas.

No solo me había encontrado con Edward, sino que también lo había golpeado. Y no en cualquier lado, le había pegado "ahí". Reí para mis adentros.

Cuando divise mi casa, un hermoso penthouse en el edificio mas cotizado de la ciudad, note que Jacob había aparcado afuera, justo delante de la entrada. Eso era raro… Nosotros teníamos un garaje particular. Aunque me sorprendió, no me molesto. Tal vez querría salir después. Me dirigí hasta la entrada y una vez adentro llame el ascensor. Saque las llaves y fui hasta la puerta de entrada de mi hogar.

La abrí, y cuando entre, escuche unas dulces risas. Sonreí, pensando que Jacob estaba jugando con el niño.

_-Jacob!..Realmente me gustaría quedarme aquí, no tengo ganas de ir a ningu...-_ Lance un grito aterrador.

El no podía… no podía estar ahí. Quería que fuera un sueño, pero estaba segura que la escena que veia era real. Edward estaba sentado en el suelo, jugando con el niño. Con _mi_ niño. El pequeño giro al escuchar mi voz y estiro sus bracitos en mi dirección. Mi cara estaba deformada en una mueca horrible, que dejaba ver todo mi espanto. Me acerque rápidamente hacia mi hijo, tomándolo en brazos.

_-¿Tu estas loco o que, Cullen?, ¿Dónde esta Jake?- _Dije. No estaba enfadada, estaba aterrada. Si era capaz de colarse en mi casa, quien sabe que más podría hacer.

_-Jake, Jake, Jake, Siempre Jake. Eres muy malagradecida, Isabella. Juego con tu "bebito" y tú así me lo pagas. ¿Enserio no sabes donde esta Jacob?. Inconsciente en el baño, Cariño. No fue muy difícil. Lo intercepte en la calle, lo obligue a subir, y una vez adentro, le di un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza y lo encerré en el toilet.- _Me contesto, al tiempo que se levantaba y me acariciaba la mejilla. Me corrí bruscamente.

_-Estas loco, Cullen!._

_-Loco por ti, Bebé.- _Dijo.

Yo ya estaba asqueada. Este tipo estaba completamente drogado. ¿Como podía estar loco por mi, cuando fue el que me dejo por otra?. Deje a James en el piso, y me fui a buscar el teléfono. Unas manos, interrumpieron mi trayectoria, ya que me tomo del pelo. Aullé, por que sentía el cuero cabelludo arder ante tan rudo contacto.

_-Suéltame idiota! Llamare a la policía!- _Mis palabras sonaban desesperadas, aunque intentaba que fueran firmes. Odiaba estar pasando por esto. Odiaba todo lo que me rodeaba. Odiaba mi presente, mi pasado y sabia que pasara lo que pasara, diría mi futuro.

_-Creo que no estas en condiciones de decir eso, Bellita.- _Me arrojo al suelo violentamente y oí el crujir de mi pierna tras el golpe. Luego lo sentí, y grite agudamente. Con prisa, saco un revolver de la cintura de su pantalón. Grite, esta vez de terror, pero el me abofeteo fuertemente, partiéndome el labio. El olor a oxido y sal empezó a marearme. Lo vi girar hacia James, empuñando el arma. No, no. El no era culpable de nada.

Me arrastre hacia el, gimiendo de dolor cada vez que mi pierna rota presionaba demasiado contra el piso. Lo tome por una pierna y lo sacudí levemente.

_-Edward, Edward…No le hagas daño! Por favor-_ Gimoteé. Quiso ignorarme, pero no se lo permití. _–Por favor, haz lo que quieras conmigo, tírame de un puente, mátame lentamente, pero no le hagas daño a el. Es solo un niño.-___En ese instante me largue a llorar, suplicándole que no le hiciera nada. No se que sucedió, pero lo cierto es que dejo de apuntarle. Volteo hacia a mi.

_-Es un trato, linda-_Dijo, haciendo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina. Luego de esas palabras, me tomo del cabello….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y todo se volvió negro.

**BehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyesBehindthesehazeleyes.**

_Oh si, las estoy malcriando xD miren, quiero decirles que este sera mas bien un mini fic. De cinco o seis chapters. Devuelta, graxias a todas las que comentan y me agregan a la alerta. Enserio, me hace sentir muy bien!. Recuerden, los Rewiews reducen problemas al corazon. Dejando uno aquí cada dia (o cada capitulo), estas protegido! Jjajajaj, Xoxo…_

_·#· Sophiee._


	4. Morir no es una opcion

Estaba tirada en el frió suelo, totalmente desorientada. No sabia cual era exactamente mi ubicación y, siendo sincera, tampoco quería saberlo. Cuando mi vista se acostumbro a la espesa oscuridad que me rodeaba, me descubrí en un cuarto de pequeñas dimensiones, con horribles paredes surcadas por la humedad. El olor a moho era inminente y llenaba lastimosamente mis fosas nasales. La escalera de hormigón que llegaba a la gruesa puerta de madera combinaba con las paredes. Debía estar en un sótano. Cuando intente levantarme, caí en el suelo estrepitosamente. Cuando quise gritar, me di cuenta que la gente habla o grita cuando esta feliz o busca una salida fácil. Estaba desesperada, pero sabia que mis suplicas lo harían sentirse bien, poderoso. Debía salir de esto sola. Volví a pararme, esta vez con éxito. Me bamboleaba de un lado a otro, intentando llegar a la escalera. Fui subiendo lentamente y cuando llegue al último escalón, la puerta se abrió con una brusquedad que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer rodando hasta chocar de espaldas con el duro hormigón. Quise soltar un quejido, pero no pude. Escuche los pasos bajar las escaleras tranquilamente y cuando voltee, vi a Edward frente a mi. Se agacho lentamente y me toco los cabellos. Esto no me daba buena espina. Algo malo iba a pasar y cualquiera podría saberlo. Dejo mi pelo y me tomo de un brazo bruscamente. Saco una navaja de su bolsillo y me susurro despacio, al tiempo que presionaba el frió metal contra mi piel:

-_No te dolerá demasiado, Amor.-_

Y lo odie. Nunca había sentido esto hacia alguien más… Hubo gente que no me agradaba, pero esto era más fuerte. Lo detestaba, me asqueaba, cada fibra de mi piel sentía repugnancia hacia el, hacia su voz…

Evite mirarlo, evite mirar como me rompía cada vez más. Como se deleitaba al verme sufrir. El tiempo corría. _Aunque me pareciera imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de las manecillas del reloj me doliera como el latido de la sangre al palpitar bajo una herida, el tiempo pasa… Incluso para mí. _**(1)**.

Así las horas se transformaron en días. Que luego fueron semanas y finalmente se convirtieron en meses. Dos meses de pura violencia. Me pateaba, me escupía y me cortaba. No me alimentaba y cuando lo hacia, tiraba las sobras de su comida al piso. Nunca me hacia cortes profundos. Prefería ver como me retorcía y perdía el conocimiento lentamente. Muchas veces creí notar que me besaba en los labios antes de irse, pero… ¿Qué sentido tenia ya?. Solo quería morir para dejar de sufrir. Odiaba no poder hablar. Quería gritarle que era un bastardo, una basura y me sentía horrible al no poder decírselo… Pero había echo una promesa y no la rompería. Hablaría solo cuando fuera totalmente necesario. _Si tenía alguna oportunidad. _

Me costaba respirar, Aunque las heridas externas no se comparaban con el dolor que había dentro de mí. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Calculaba los días que llevaba allí, y las cuentas nunca eran exactas. Podría haber estado un año encerrada y no me habría dado cuenta. Por primera vez en mi vida, me compadecí de mi misma. En ningún momento había llorado, y creo que era lo que mas enfadaba a Edward. Oh por dios. Decir ese nombre, era abrir el agujero que llenaba mi pecho. Ver la humillación a la que me sometía constantemente era reavivar la sensación que había cometido un error que me marcaría de por vida.

¿Es que no podía tener un final feliz?, ¿Estaba condenada a vagar por el mundo con el constante recuerdo de mi tortura? Y lo vi venir. Otra vez. Siempre igual, casi como un ritual diario. Tal vez sin el "casi". Desenfundo una pistola y me apunto.

_-Bellita, ya terminara tu sufrimiento. Se que todo esto fue absurdo, pero no te dejaría salir con este recuerdo, ¿Verdad? No, no. Seria un desgraciado si hiciera eso.-_ dijo, con un deje irónico en la voz.

Y entonces reaccione. El momento que más esperaba, era también al que mas le temía. No podía morir… ¿Qué pasaría con James? ¿Y con Jacob? Además, no podía darle el gusto. ¿Quién era el para decidir terminar con mi asquerosa vida? No. Yo mandaba aquí. Yo no era su rehén.

En ningún momento le había dado permiso para maltratarme así. Morir no era una opción.

Me levante trabajosamente y le dije.

_-No vas a matarme Cullen.-_

Me lance contra el y lo vi esbozar una sonrisa.

_-Okay, Niñita. Peleemos.- _Contesto.

Me empujo y caí estrepitosamente. Me pateo antes de que pudiera levantarme. Me hirvió la sangre. Era un cabrón. Un maldito cabrón. Me puse de pie y lo tome por las manos.

Nos pusimos a forcejear furiosamente con el arma, de eso dependía nuestras vidas. Y luego, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, El arma se gatillo.

Y la realidad se disolvió en un instante.

* * *

**(1)._ Extracto del "El Despertar", Luna Nueva._**

_Lo se, realmente me tardé. Pero queria traerles algo completamente bueno. Rewiews? Por favor!! Amo todos sus mensajes, sus alertas y todo lo que agregan!! (L) _

_Hasta luego!_

_·#· Sophiee._


	5. El final

Edward cayó pesadamente al piso, con un balazo en el estomago. Me tambalee lentamente hacia atrás, sosteniendo el arma con ambas manos. Cuando intento levantarse, me arroje sobre el y comencé a golpearlo. Estaba desaforada. Sentía tanta impotencia. Ni siquiera se resistió, y además comenzó a reír histéricamente cuando vio mis pequeños puños chocar contra su cuerpo. Lo tome por el cuello de la camisa y lo solté de pronto, produciendo un fuerte impacto contra el hormigón. Temblé al darme cuenta que lo había dejado completamente inconsciente. Mis piernas me fallaban, por lo que subí las escaleras a gatas. Cuando abrí la puerta, me di cuenta que estaba en su casa. Llegue a la sala de estar y una voz cantarina me hizo estremecer. _Alice_.

_-Edward! ¿No estarás con esa zorra, verdad? ¡Tenemos que salir!- _Grito desde la puerta de entrada, al tiempo que la abría. Yo sabía que ella sabia, pero ella no sabía que yo sabía que ella sabía. Daba igual

Me dirigí a la cocina y tome una sartén. Fui hacia la sala, mi ubicación momentos antes, que era la actual posición de la pequeña malcriada. Cuando cruzo por delante mío, le aseste un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera desmayada. Solté la sartén y me escape lo más pronto que pude. Corrí por todo New York, con cortes en mi cuerpo, el pelo enmarañado, sin un bretel de mi vestido de verano y con los tacones en las manos. La gente se hacia a un lado al verme venir. Tropecé unas cuantas veces y caí muchas mas de las que pudiera contar. Me choque contra un hombre inmenso, que resulto ser Emmett. Lo abracé fuerte por la cintura, mientras liberaba los sollozos que invadían mi cuerpo. Me hizo muchísimas preguntas que no entendí. Yo ni siquiera podía hablar. El era inocente. El no sabia nada de lo que había pasado, por que había estado los últimos 5 años en Inglaterra con Rosalie. No fue a la graduación de Edward, Jasper y Alice. El no asistió a la _casi boda._ Si me contó lo que sucedió cuando se entero que desaparecí. Carlisle se lo anuncio y El y Rosalie regresaron. Por que ellos me querían de verdad. Como una hermana. Compraron una bonita mansión y se hicieron cargo del niño. James amaba a sus tíos. Nunca le mintieron y siempre le fueron con la verdad. Jacob había muerto de una contusión cerebral el mismo dia de mi secuestro. De eso me entere mucho después. Ellos me creyeron cuando les conté lo que Edward me había echo. Rosalie admitió que ya no quería parentesco adoptivo con esos dos y Emmett quería matar de un modo muuy muuy lento a Edward. Logre convencerlo que no lo hiciera. Lo que nunca le dije es que puede que yo lo haya matado. No lo sabia ni me importaba.

Me llevaron a vivir a su casa, y vendieron, con mi consentimiento, mi hermoso penthouse. Éramos felices. En tres años, pasamos la mejor etapa de nuestras vidas. Yo tenía a mi familia y Ellos tenían a la suya. Tres hermosos querubines de pelo rubio y ojos marrones, con unas coquetas pecas adornando sus naricitas. La casa siempre era una fiesta y James no parecía recordar ese dia de juegos con Edward.

Por suerte, todo había finalizado.

* * *

Soñaba, muy a mi pesar, con el. Casi podía sentir sus brazos sosteniéndome y su dulce y sensual perfume. Abrí los ojos sobresaltada y escuche una voz en mi oído.

_-¿Sabes Bellita?, La próxima vez deberías apuntar al corazón. _

Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y me abrazo más fuerte. Entonces entendí… Nada había finalizado.

La pesadilla seguiría.

Grite lo mas fuerte que pude y antes que el bastardo pudiera violarme, Emmett llego con una arma y disparo. Y aquí se termino la historia. Edward esta muerto. De Alice nadie sabe nada y yo estoy en un psiquiátrico de New York. Todos me visitan. Rosalie me arregla el cabello y habla conmigo. Ella habla. Em trae a James a verme. Cada vez, cuatro niños y un bebe adulto me abrazan con cariño. Y yo les abrazo también.

No he vuelto a hablar. Por eso me pidieron que cuente que fue lo que arruino mi vida y me hizo así. Desquiciada, loca y exasperadamente callada. Y yo escribo, para luego romper cada hoja en pedazos, como el lo hizo con mi vida. Nadie aparte de ellos sabrá que paso. No necesitan saberlo, pues yo me inculpe. Yo dije haber matado a Edward. Emmett tenía mucho por que vivir y yo no tenía casi nada. Mi vida por la suya. Trato.

No se ustedes, pero yo me siento bien. Después de tanta oscuridad, hacia falta un poco de luz. Este lugar tiene luz, no importa lo que digan. Estoy cambiada, lo se. Pero también tranquila. Y no dejare que nadie modifique eso. Nadie.

* * *

_Okay, les gusto?? Fin, termino xD Espero sus rewiewwws! _

_Quiero su opinión._


End file.
